Reaching You
by kiyoshi-wheeler
Summary: [Kyou x Tohru] One year after the first time Tohru saw Kyo's 'true form'...now on the same rainy day, Kyo wishes suicide after feeling he had hurt Tohru. Can she reach through him? Or will the Cat of the Zodiac be no more?
1. Kyo's Pain

Kyo's Pain  
Rain. The fresh smell of rain filled the Sohma house. Curled through the windows that were halfway open, curled along the halls. Rain began to patter the windows that were closed, creating perplex designs of rain droplets along the walls and windows. The grass was painted with dew, a sheet of comfort was over the house... Well...for some it was comfort.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Tohru's sweet voice carried through the halls of Shigure Sohma's home. Yuki walked into the kitchen, bringing in the fresh smell of Tohru's wonderful cooking into his lungs. His smooth smile flashed as he walked over by her side, "What are we having tonight?"  
  
"Oh, meso! And I made it soup so Kyo wouldn't m..mind? Kyo?" Tohru turned from the pot on the stove, her deep sapphire eyes staring contently on Kyo's weak frame. "Kyo are you all right?"  
  
"I'm...just not feeling well..." Kyo managed to mumble, shifting his head from the table to face away from them, "Just sort of ...drained again I guess." Kyo closed his eyes.  
  
If Tohru had been holding that pot away from the stove, she would've dropped it on how fast she ran over to Kyo, "Are you okay? You need rest, I fix you some leek soup and uh—"  
  
"Shut up, I'll just go to bed...f-forget the soup..." Kyo hoarsely mumbled, standing up. "Damn, I hate this feeling..." His ginger cat eyes were shadowed by locks of orange hair. He brought his left hand to his head. His brown and white beads rattled and slipped a little down from his wrist, making him cringe at having to notice it. Closing his ginger eyes, Kyo tried his hardest to make it to his room. Finally slamming the door shut, and tuning everyone out, Kyo flung himself onto his bed, burying his head into a pillow...and thick tears squeezed past his eyes and down his cheeks as he sat in the humming silence of loneliness.  
  
"I...I sure hope Kyo'll be okay..." Tohru said, staring down into her mug of nice warm tea. Steam rose up from the brown liquid, and steam began to roll over the lip of the cup, and rose to Tohru's face, brushing her with warmth. Even though the warm feeling, she still feels a bitter coldness inside her...a bitter coldness, and worry of Kyo.  
  
"Oh don't worry! Kyo'll be fine, it is raining so he's sort of sapped of energy right now..." Shigure Sohma said, smiling in the bright fun way he always does. Taking a sip of his tea, Shigure smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Honda...That stupid cat...."  
  
'Why does he always call him stupid? Kyo has a life...he's not stupid...he's not...'  
  
"...he's just being a bit overdramatic..."  
  
'Stop it, Yuki...'  
  
And Kyo continued to cry into the pillow  
  
"...stupid...wortheless...ca—"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Tohru yelped. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "STOP IT, PLEASE YUKI, KYO ISN'T STUPID!! HE'S BRIGHT AND STRONG AND KIND! He may be a little hothead at times, and can seem rude...but I see right down into his heart...and it's as warm as ever...AND...he's hurt right now...for some reason, he's hurting, and you don't SEEM TO CARE ONE BIT!!" Tohru slammed her fists on the table, laying her forehead on the edge, sobbing, "please...he's hurt, and I want to help him but I can't seem to reach him..."  
  
Kyo's eyes reflected that of Tohru's beautiful face as he heard her shout  
  
"I WANT TO REACH KYO!!" 


	2. One Year

One Year  
'Kyo's feet slapped hard against the cold wood of the halls, hearing the ambulances' piercing sirens streak the air made him scream and cry just as loud. He felt he was trapped; he couldn't run from what had happened. "No...!! No, no, NOO!!" Kyo shook his head, crying into his hands. "Noo...!" He slid down to the floor, and he felt the hard stares of others surrounding him, "I...I didn't mean to kill her...please, forgive me!!! I didn't mean to...!" and with that, his piercing screams were waged down by the hollers of doctors shouting 'She's dead! She's dead!''  
  
The nightmare flashed before Kyo's eyes as he tried to awaken from the horrible tragedy he had to face as a child. Tohru...wanted to reach him? Why him? Why was he special..? All he was was a thrown out waste cat that was treated like it deserved to be treated...horrible. All he was, was a lonely coward, hiding in the shadows from his dark past, hiding from anyone's help or comfort. His mom shot herself...all because of Kyo's dark side, dark past...but why would she do such a thing? Why? Everyone blamed it on him...behind hands they'd whisper cruel words as Kyo walked past, trying to fit in and act normal. But his beads...  
  
Told the truth about him anyways  
  
Kyo brushed a hand through his ginger hair, staring blankly out into the starlit night. How long had he slept? About the rest of the night since he came into his room? He sneaked out of his room, and looked around the halls, feeling the eerie emotion of silence drape over him. He shook off the chills that ran up his spine, thankful that the rain had stopped. He felt a little less nauseated but still had a sick feeling in his gut.  
  
Looking around for any extra food, Kyo's feet stopped infront of Tohru's bedroom. He heard her soft voice, murmuring words into the night. The door was slightly open ,and Kyo peeked through the crack.  
  
"...may the angels be with Kyo on this night...mom, can you please watch over him for me? Him and Yuki...and Shigure...but Kyo, because he's been hurt lately...for a reason I can't find...but help me reach him, mom...so tell all those angels up there to look over him please? Amen." She said closing her prayer.  
  
What's this? What's this liquid that seemed to escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks? Was he crying...? Was he? Kyo did cry...but not infront of people or by what people say. Only...by his inner storm and inner demon that he must control. Kyo felt himself whimper, felt his heart fall into the words that Tohru prayed: 'May the angels be with Kyo tonight...' She prayed...for him. She cared...for him. She stood up to Yuki, throwing away a chunk of a good relationship...just for Kyo's sake.  
  
Kyo noticed the way as Tohru's hair brushed her cheek as she turned to the door, hearing Kyo's soft whimpers. Kyo's hand found the edge of the door and he slid it open all the way, staring at her, tears never ending. "You...you just...prayed for me..."  
  
Tohru blinked, and her cheeks grew a scarlet color, "Oh...Kyo...I didn't see you there..." lacing her fingers together and bringing her clasped hands to her chest, "Are...you okay? You're crying."  
  
"You...prayed...for ME?" Tears never ended, reflecting Kyo's inner emotion: hopefulness, confusion, sadness...and love.  
  
"Kyo...I always pray for you...every night...I pray to my mom, and the Lord, I can tell that you're always uncomfortable...so I ask for your comfort, and ask for your protection..." Tohru smiled in her bright serene way, "I...really care about you Kyo..."  
  
Kyo closed the door behind him, only leaving one-third of it open. "Why...? Why did you..—pray for me?" Kyo asked, falling to his knees, and seeing the clear stream of tears depart his cheeks and fall to the silky wooden floor beneath him.  
  
Tohru's words were halted as she stared down at Kyo in his position...on his knees, crying.  
  
'Kyo really doesn't cry...He just hides everything...even his sadness.'  
  
But there he was: eyes shut. Tears falling, streaming down his cheeks in a clear streak. His crimson optics gleamed with the tears that had not escaped. He was biting his lip, trying to escape all the pain, but only new tears came. His fists were clenched, as he slammed a trembling fist to hide his terror. He was scared...scared of life. Scared of his dark secret, scared of Akito, scared...of his own reflection.  
  
"Kyo...I prayed for you...I prayed for you, because I know that you're in pain right now..." Tohru walked over to him, kneeling by his side, "Kyo...why are you so hurt? All this week you've seen distant..."  
  
Kyo looked up at her, locking his eyes with hers, "One year...One year, since the day that you...first saw the real me." 


	3. Someone to Care About

Someone To Care About  
  
  
Tohru's heart stopped her fragile chest. It was...the anniversary of the day when Kyo turned into the hideous beast before her very eyes.  
  
That damned rainy day.  
  
Kyo tore his gaze from her glazed sapphire eyes, bringing upon the memory of that desolate time. He stared back down at his clenched fist, his right hand where the Juzu beads dangled in a sense of malicious pride. Pride to locking Kyo away in an eternity of loneliness.  
  
But Tohru was the key  
  
'So...Kyo...I want us to stay together!!'  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
Tohru's large azure optics blinked at Kyo's sudden soft intonation. His voice was usually loud and angry, never to show a sign of care or kindness. But...now...his every vowel was soft, his voice smooth and gentle.  
  
Kyo turned his body, his once narrow eyes open and wide, inviting and...gentle. His hair brushed against his cheeks as he turned fully to face Tohru. He saw her innocence, and he embraced it; every bit of it. The gentleness in her eyes, the worry smothered on her face. The encouraging words that always left her small pale lips, the words that could heal anyone no matter what she'd say.  
  
"K-kyo...?" Tohru's weak body trembled as he locked his eyes onto hers, his face concentrating on those deep cerulean eyes. He saw her eyes brim with tears and when one single on fell his heart cracked. She was crying...because of him. He gently placed his finger on her cheek, and brushed it to the side, wiping away the tears that fled. She gulped away more sobs, her eyes still brimmed making her eyes dazzle more cerulean than they ever were. He felt his other fingers move up to touch her cheek, and then his other hand found her left cheek. He cradled her face gently in her hands as if she was his most precious treasure.  
  
'Tohru...' Kyo's mind wondered only on her, wondered how she could help anyone.  
  
"Kyo...please, let the angels help you..." Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling gently and sparkling in the sun none the less. "I know...that if I happen to die...before you..."  
  
Kyo's eyes brimmed with tears, as he felt his body tremble.  
  
"...that I'll be the first angel to bless you...with comfort and..." Tohru closed her eyes, more small bubbles of tears flailing and falling down her cheeks, "...be the first one, to wrap my wings around you and tell you 'it's all okay.'"  
  
Kyo's heart slammed at the words. No one...no one had ever been able to reach down to him and tell him such consoling expressions. Never...his mother, of course, she had always said those words of encouragement that she thought any other mother would say. But it wasn't true. Yuki was always cruel to him, Shigure just bothered him, and everyone else seemed to give him 'pity' which he hated more than anything. They always called him 'Lucky Kyo' for the fact of his luck didn't place him in the family. But wasn't he unlucky to still be cursed...but always live with his True Form, and be taunted at all his life?  
  
Of course he was the one with least luck...he was the cat.  
  
Kyo stared back at Tohru, never leaving her bright eyes, "T- tohru...you....you've given me everything that I've ever needed...encouraging words...a faithful smile...a bright, humorous mind...and..." Kyo brushed her cheek with his thumb, and pressed his lips against hers, 'You've given me...someone to care about.'   
  
Author's Notes Don't worry!! This isn't the last chapter, only half way through. That would be a very fast story, just being put up in one day. I hope you all are enjoying, and please give me some hints or tips when you review. Thank you !! 


	4. Escape

****

**Pointers: **

_Italics: _Thinking. But in this chapter some thoughts are being replayed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. All characters are ownership to Natsuki Takaya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter four! -**

* * *

**Escape**

Tohru's eyes opened slightly, as she gently released from Kyo's kiss. Her fingers slowly snaked up to her pale lips, where Kyo had gently told her his true feelings.  
  
His crimson optics settled on her face...her face was full of shock and confusion. Inside him, his soul and heart were clash, ripping him apart. I'm such an idiot...he thought to himself. Such a fool...to...think she'd like me that way...  
  
Kyo lifted himself, backing up. His eyes were dilated with trepidation, as he backed away from her. "T-tohru...I'-I'm sorry...I'm SORRY!!" Kyo rampaged past her, feet slapping the cold ground as he raced outside.  
  
Tohru jumped up, "Kyo!! Wait!" Tohru held out her hand to him, but the neko had already fled to the roof, his spot of comfort. Tohru brought her hand back to her chest, sinking to her knees as she buried her head in her hands, No...Kami, how? How? Does...does Kyo love me?  
  
Kyo felt the rain pound him as he stepped outside. Even though I'm weak...maybe dying right now can help me...Kyo's eyes grew wide. Yes. Dying...would stop all his pain. Stop all his hurt, stop all the secret hatred, all the snickers behind cupped hands, into ears that heard and would help spread the word of the freak cat.  
  
Death...a good decision.  
  
Kyo climbed up onto the roof, like he usually does, gripping the edges of brick and swinging himself up until his feet hit the shingles. Standing on the top of the roof, his hands cradled his head, seeing the shocked look of Tohru still flashing in his eyes. Tears brimmed his eyes, the third time he started to cry. The reunion of the day he knew he loved Tohru...but that same reunion was of the day Tohru first saw Kyo as what he TRULY was: his True Form.  
  
Suicide still sounded bitter on his tongue, it rolled off slowly and dryly when he told himself he'd be attempting it. Jumping off the roof...yes, he's done it before, but that was only to come down for another delicious dinner by Tohru or if the annoying Shigure called him to come down for some reason. Since he was a cat, he could land perfectly and safely...  
  
But he could control that as much as he could his martial arts.  
  
Gazing up into the rain packed heavens; Kyo gulped down the large knot that had formed in his throat. Could he really do this?  
  
_May the angels be with Kyo...  
_  
Kyo growled, bringing his hands to his head. No...but...staying would only hurt everyone more.  
  
_ I always pray for you...every night.  
  
_ "STOOOOP!!!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling his legs wobble. He had to escape...from all this pain, from hurting Tohru, from Yuki, from the curse. He had to...had to escape. Before lifting his foot to jump, Kyo's heart ran to his throat at hearing the yelp of someone.  
  
"KYOOO! PLEASE! DON'T JUMP!"

* * *

**My Notes:** I'm SO EVIL! What a bad cliffy, eh? I'll update soon, but guys, please review. I've hardly gotten many reviews. Please, if your fans of Kyoru read and review and dont' be afraid to ask if I would like to read your stories. I love reading basically anything, so ask and maybe you'll become a favorite. Until next update!!--Kiyoshi


	5. Strait from Heaven

**Pointers:   
**_Italics: _Thinking, or sayings/phrases are being said along while speaking   
**Bold: **Japanese (see bottom of story)  
----: Divides from a character or parts of the story. (so you won't get confused and it makes it less sloppy)  
**Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW A LITTLE PERSON LIKE ME OWNS _FRUITS BASKET. _Eheh, cough sarcasm. I don't own it, never have never will. **

* * *

**Reaching You  
Chapter 5: Strait from Heaven**

* * *

"Tohru..." Kyo yelled down at her, his voice droned from thunder, "Get outta' here!! I'll tell you, you won't like what you'll see!" Tears were hidden in the rain, "Get...outta'...here.."  
  
"Don't jump!! Please, Kyo!!" her sobs were unbareable for him to have to watch. He had hurt her more? But he thought this is what she wanted...no more pain, just happy days...and with Kyo the Cat of the Zodiac there, there was no such thing as happiness.  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
"Don't jump!! Kyo...please....I prayed for you...I prayed for you so the angels will watch over you...you can't' do this!! YOU CAN'T!" Tohru pleaded, falling to her knees and cradling her head in her hands. "Please.....can't you see I care for you...?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm doing what's best....for...for everyone else..." Kyo's gaze fell down on her, eyes locking with her cobalt ones. "If...I die...now...there will be...no other...Zodiac cat...in the Zodiac...there will be no one..." He lifted his fist to the sky, lightening flashing and making the water on his beads shimmer, "NO ONE...WILL HAVE TO LIVE...WITH THESE BEADS...!!" He cried out in the air.  
  
"Kyo...please...I know...I know that you're pain is overwhelming...that no one seems to love you...but...it's not your fault your like this...it's not, Kyo, It's not...Yuki...and the other rats, they have their place in the family...because...because you had to get tricked...it's not fair that the cat had to go through with that...!! Just not fair, Kyo, not fair...but if you were to know..."  
  
_May the angels be with Kyo..._  
  
"...that I care for you..."  
  
_ And if I die...before you..._  
  
"...as much as you showed...that you cared for me...'  
  
_ I'd be the first...to wrap my wings around you..._  
  
"...would that stop...your attempt..."  
  
_ And protect you...forever.  
  
_ "...to disappear? And leave eve—leave _me_...forever...?  
  
_ Forever...  
_  
"...K-kyo..."  
  
_ Why...can't you just see..._  
  
"Why can't...you tell how much...  
  
_ How much I want to be with you..._  
  
"...how much...  
  
_ I want us to be together, Kyo!!  
  
_ "...how...much I l-love...you?

* * *

The rain constantly pounded the rooftop which Kyo stood. _I couldn't believe it...had she said what I thought she said? Does...Tohru...love me?_  
  
_ No one in the Sohma family...can love anyone...they'll only get hurt worse. Much worse_  
  
Akito's acid-like words dripped in Kyo's head, worse than any headache. Kyo shook his head of ginger hair, moaning. He bent down, not knowing what to say to Tohru. Killing myself...would only hurt her more...  
"...and I love her...I don't want her to be hurt."

* * *

Tohru's head rose up, staring at the troubled neko, "Kyo...please...don't jump..." shimmering tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared up at the boy on the roof...the Cat of the Zodiac.

* * *

"...It's true isn't it?" Kyo said looking down at her, "You...really can say...anything...even though you aren't the brightest...or the most graceful...You're words..." Kyo looked down at the angel, "Are truly...strait from Heaven..."  
  
Kyo felt her tears, felt her heart beat, felt her shock, felt her smile of what he said. But...wait...Kyo's eyes fell shut, _No...I'm growing weak again_...his feet seemed to feel motionless. _No...I can't...fall...  
  
_Slowly...slowly the cat's foot slipped.  
Tohru!!

* * *

**My Notes:** Now that, my friends, is evil isn't it? I'm sorry for the cliffies lately, but I did say that I would update a lot faster now. Hope you guys are enjoying, PLEASE review. Thanks! Oh, and if you're a fan of Kyo and Tohru then prepare...I'm a good writer of them!! –cracks knuckles- Anyways, I have another story: I Will Always Protect You that I wrote and it's Kyoru all the way!! Anyways, it's not much up it's kind of bad compared to this though . Later much!--Kiyoshi 


	6. Kyo Changes

**Pointers:   
**_Italics: _Thinking, or dreaming, or there are past thoughts being remembered.   
----: Dividing.   
**Bold: **Japanese (see end of story)   
**Disclaimer: We all know, yeah, yeah yeah, I dun own Fruits Basket...if I did, why would I be writing this? I'd be working on the manga!! DE-UH! Anyways, I dun own it. - -  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Reaching You  
****Chapter 6: Kyo Changes**

* * *

"Yuki..." Shigure asked, kneeling down at the small table. "You...you really don't like Kyo do you?"  
  
"No, I don't...why would I? He's the cat, I'm the mouse...its mean—"  
  
Shigure laughed, shoulders bouncing up and down, "Well...I take it this way: I mean, if the rat hated the bird, you wouldn't have a rival now would you? Since there is no 'bird' of the Chinese Zodiac, right? Except the rooster, but that doesn't count." The dog waved his hand, "Just...I think Tohru might've been right..."  
  
Yuki's eyes grew wide. What Tohru had said flashed through his mind _"...for some reason, he's hurting, and you don't SEEM TO CARE ONE BIT!!"_  
  
"... about you not caring one bit about Kyo, even though he's your own flesh and blood. Really, the rat in the past tricked the cat, making it this way. Don't you think it's silly to follow along nature and how it's 'meant to be'? I mean, I treat Kyo fairly and I'm the dog, he's the cat. Aren't dog and cat supposed to 'supposedly-hate-each other'? Kyo is like this because he's not part of the family and always excluded. I don't see why you can't seem to put aside your differences, and at least try to help."  
  
Yuki slammed his hands on the table, his lavender eyes glaring back into golden ones, "Why bother? That stupid cat will just shove me aside—"  
  
"HOW do you know? You've never tried...." Shigure smiled slightly, "He is your cousin...start treating him like one." Shigure started to whistle his famous theme, while trotting out the door to fetch his newspaper and some nice writing utensils and supplies.  
  
Yuki's wine-clear eyes gazed out the window. "Wh-what...?! Tohru?!"

* * *

Tohru watched in horror as she saw Kyo fall. His eyes were shadowed, but she could feel the fear that pumped in his blood. "KYO!!" She cried.  
  
_ Now's my time to save you from falling..._  
  
Kyo's limp body was falling closer to his death as thoughts rushed through his head. Why did Tohru care for him? There was no reason whatsoever, except he is the cat and she was a cat fan. But that's all...at least all Kyo could think of.  
  
"KYO!!!!" Her voice pierced the air, and then everything went black.

* * *

_ Kyo lifted his finger to the corner of her eye, wiping away the tears before he leaned in and shared the kiss that broke the Zodiac Curse forever. _(A/N: You'l get this part later. Trust me)

* * *

Kyo's eyes fluttered open, his head feeling like lead. What...happened? He realized his head was resting in Tohru's lap, and her hands were clasped together on his forehead, as her small head lay to rest. Kyo smiled, slipping out of her reach, and laying her against the bed. He stared into her deep eyes: she wasn't the beautiful grown woman that was his bride in the dream...he wiped away a strand of hair from her face. "Tohru?"  
  
Tohru's large eyes blinked, and she jerked up, focusing on Kyo, "Kyo...? Are you okay..?" she gripped Kyo's hand, bringing it to her chest, "Are...are you better?" Kyo smiled, nodding, "I...I guess I feel a little weird, ya' know, since I sort of fell from the roof and all...." He smiled, gripping her hand back, "Are...you okay...? Wh-what...happened?"  
  
Tohru smiled, "I...I guess I broke your fall...I caught you...and you transformed, but I **_DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING_** WHEN you...transformed back..." Tohru smiled lightly, "I...I'm sorry if I didn't help any—"  
  
"You...kept me alive...that's good enough..." Kyo smiled, loosening his hand from her grip, "I'm fine...just...glad that you are." Kyo smiled brightly.  
  
"Kyo...I...I need to ask you..." Tohru's innocent eyes looked up at him, "...have...have I finally...gained my trust from you? Have...have I finally reached you Kyo, reached what you really can be like...?" Tohru's voice was raspy, trying to fight back tears.  
  
Kyo was quiet.  
  
_ "...I WANT TO REACH KYO!!!"_  
  
"Y-yes..." Kyo's eyes were shadowed, "You...Tohru, are the only ONE who can reach me...the ONLY...one..." Kyo looked up at her, his eyes seeming to change. They glimmered more, they didn't hide anger. They weren't the piercing demon-type eyes, the cat eyes that showed him who he was. He seemed...normal.  
  
Tohru's smile was bigger than ever, even though tears flew down her cheeks, "I-I'm so happy..!!" she smiled, launching onto Kyo and wrapping her arms around him. She buried her head into his chest, sobbing tears that showed she was relieved, but exhausted.  
  
The weird thing was...Kyo didn't transform

* * *

**My Notes:** Three Words: **Don't. Hurt. Me.** I'm sorry for the cliffies, I just like leaving them. –bows- I know I'm evil, sorry. That is very cruel of me. - - But, I'll have the next chappy up. Well...it's more like an Aftermath type thing . You'll see everything that you missed in the chapter after that one, I promise...and it's very good...you'll love **Till next chapter! Lata!--_Kiyoshi  
_**  
**No Japanese in this Chappy. (unless I missed some - -)**


	7. You've Reached MeBe with Me Forever

**Pointers:   
**_Italics: _Thinking or having a flashback. Or thoughts are being remembered as the plot is moving fast  
**Bold: **Japanese (see end of story)  
-----: Diveding between characters or scenes  
  
**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own _Fruits Basket_. 'Nuff said.**  
**Hope you all enjoy!!****

* * *

**

Reaching You  
**Chapter 7: You've Reached Me...Be With Me Forever**

* * *

It's simple!! Just ask her you idiot!! ASK HER! Kyo cringed with the words that floated through his head. Two months...it had been two months since the anniversary Tohru had first saw Kyo as who he truthfully was. Now, he was battling inside himself of the toughest judgment of his life.  
  
Whether or not he loved Tohru enough for her to be in his life forever.  
  
Jumping off the roof, Kyo landed safely like a cat on his two feet...yet he wasn't a cat anymore. Tohru had done nearly the impossible: she broke the Zodiac curse. The night Kyo wanted to kill himself, that was the night she had saved him from the raging storm inside him. He was now a gentler person...except toward Yuki. Still, the rat and cat fought it out. Raging and rambling. Shigure was still in the middle, whistling a tune to tune them out. Tohru would be laughing, loving every minute of her time at the Sohma's.  
  
Kyo walked inside, gulping down the knot in his throat. "T-tohru...?" He asked the now mature girl who had graduated out of college successfully. Her hair was a bit longer, and she was a few inches taller and her body was still slim. Her smile was the same as it was in high school, and her azure eyes still dazzled like none other, "Yes?" she asked, turning from the sink and smiling at him, holding up a dish, "Wh-what is it?"  
  
"Can...I talk with you? Alone...outside...?" Kyo asked, stepping fully into the kitchen now, not realizing he was turning seven shades of red.  
  
Tohru giggled, but nodded, "Sure! I'd be happy to; I love it when I get to talk to you Kyo...anytime." She interlaced her fingers with his, smiling at him. "Let's go out, near the sakura trees. They're in full bloom now, and it's nice and breezy outside."  
  
Kyo nodded, melting into her smile and feeling warm at the touch of her skin. All the shades of red faded into his normal tan color, and his heart stopped fluttering. He'd ask her in the most beautiful spot in the whole world...at least to them. They've gone there every night, ending they're day with a peck on the lips and an embrace that showed she had truly broken the curse.  
  
Kyo loved his life right now.  
  
They arrived at the sakura trees, the fields rolling on behind them and some continuing ahead. Rays of sunlight fell through the trees, as blossoms danced in the air around them. It was beautiful  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tohru asked, smiling still, gripping both of Kyo's hands in her own. "Are you okay? Is...anything troubling you?"  
  
Kyo smiled, ruffling her hair, "You never changed...you've always been so selfless Tohru." He pecked her on the cheek slightly with his lips, smiling, "That's what I love about you, I guess...but now..." Kyo grabbed both her hands, cradling them in his own. He bent down on one knee, staring up at her. The sun was directly behind her head, acting as a halo. Light surrounded her as cherry blossoms continued their dance, flying around them in particular. Kyo closed his eyes  
  
"Tohru...ever since the day that I met you, I thought you were some girl that was desperate that that damn rat had picked up off the streets. I was horrible to you, yelling and getting mad...you saw the devil's side of me...but then—I felt more and more comfortable around you...and you always gave me encouraging words, and consoling my spirit. Even though your life was so hard...you still smiled—dopily of course, but that's you—but...you help everyone as well. You saved my life though...you threw out your arms to catch me as I fell from that roof, exactly two months ago...you caught me—not only as I fell from the roof—but as I fell in life. You reached through my soul and guided me through with open arms..."  
  
Tohru's eyes watered as she stared down at Kyo. "K-kyo...I..."  
  
"...I'm not done...you reached through me, Tohru. That's what broke the Curse...reaching through the Cat of the Zodiac, the meanest and cruelest animal of the Zodiac...reaching through and holding me as if I were your own child. You've finally reached through to me, Tohru...you are a miracle worker. You're words can heal any wound...and you healed all of mine. Tohru love me...you admitted it...and I love you too... as I admitted it as well. So now...I'm asking you..." He opened his ginger eyes, as he stood up, "...asking you to marry me, and be in my life forever."

* * *

**My Notes:** I'm sorry **again**!! –bowing hysterically like Tohru always does- Pleeeease forgive me, but it would've gone on forever if I wrote more. I'm in a writing disease right now!! Anyways, review and tell me what you think she'll say. Next chapter will be the last, I sure hope you all enjoyed this story!! **Till the last chapter!—_Kiyoshi_**_   
  
_**No Japanese in this chappy**


	8. Aftermath: A Love Reached

**Pointers  
**_Italics: _Thinking, or thoughts are being remembered as the plot moves quickly  
**Bold: **Japanese.   
-----: Dividing.  
**Disclaimer: ....we all know, I don't own Fruits Basket. -shifty eyes-  
ENJOY the Final Chappy! **

* * *

**Reaching You  
Chapter 8: Aftermath: A Love Reached**

* * *

Kyo Sohma waited at the alter for his bride to come. His eyes dazzled like never before, his smile serene and gentle. His ginger hair was combed nicely, silky and smooth. He looked handsome; black tux with a white tie and a rose in the pocket of his tuxedo's vest. He had grown some, but the most beautiful part was the dazzle in his eyes.  
  
All the Sohma's were there. Shigure was dressed in his black suit, hair nice and styled. He sat in between Hatori and Aya, going on and on with Aya as Hatori decided to remain mute about his two friends babbling. Hatori—yet again—was asked to watch Momiji during the wedding. The golden haired boy laughed and smiled looking around as more people entered.  
  
Hatsuharu—or Haru—was sitting in a pew, his nice black suit throwing the look along with snowy white hair and a black hairline. His silver optics was scanning the room, a slight smile on his face. He greeted more people as they walked by, being gentle and his voice calm. Hopefully he wouldn't go Black.  
  
Ritsu was dressed nicely, almost like everyone else but was wearing just a white shirt and black slacks, along with a black vest. His hair was up, like usual, his smile was calm and joyful.  
  
Kagura was bright, apparently. Her hair was nicely tucked into a bun; since it grew a little she could hold it up. Her eyes dazzled at the fact that her Kyo was getting married. Not jealous one bit, not at all. Just happy...surprisingly. Before the wedding, Kyo could tell she was sort of down, but he cheered her up saying that he'd always remember her, and have her as family. She smiled, remembering that he was in her life forever anyways. That was just as good  
  
Uo and Hana stood behind Kyo and to the left a bit. Dressed nicely and acting like their normal selves. Uo was smiling and talking to Hana, as Hana in a monotone just smiled and continued on the conversation. They had both grown so much since high school, both graduating and successful in life. Uo wore a white gown and was slick down her body, her hair in a nice braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. Her aqua eyes dazzled in the light of the day Hana were a light purple, keeping on her usual quaint style, but also not trying to be too dark. Her hair was tied up, and her eyes were slight lavender than dark. They were both mature and beautiful women now.  
  
Out came Kisa, the adorable little girl. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and she skipped merrily down the aisle in a cute white gown that fell down to her knees, curling up and puffing out slightly. She tossed out lilies and white roses, just as Kyo had asked her too. He helped her pick them out and they enjoyed the time they had...but Shigure didn't like the fact he was asked to pay, but kindly did it thanks to Kyo's begging and Kisa's cuteness.  
  
Hiro came out next, being the ring-bearer. He matured a little, now in eighth grade along with Kisa. He still bared his sharp tongue and sly charm, as did Kisa bare her cuteness and his heart. The rings he held were golden and circular, simple rings. Kyo requested them, he felt as if to much would just be too much money...and Shigure was starting to run low!  
  
Hiro stood to the right of Kyo along with Kisa, gripping her hand and smiling softly at her. She smiled back, pecking him on the cheek slightly. He had finally admit how much he loved her, not to long ago...she replied back saying she felt the same, and then they were bound together.  
  
Kyo felt himself grow slightly nervous, the heat of outside starting to pack in on him. What if she really didn't want to be part of his life? What if she said that all...just to pity him?  
  
Tohru Honda came out from the doors. The whole church hushed, like a blanket was thrown over the Sohma's and other guests.  
  
Yuki Sohma, Year of the Rat, his arm was locked around Tohru's as he walked her down the aisle, with a soft smile on. Some girls in the crowd dazzled at seeing him walk down the aisle of lilies in and roses.  
  
Tohru was the most beautiful thing Kyo's eyes had lain upon. Her long white gown fell along her body, silk and lace wrapped together. A golden obi was wrapped around her waist, a large bow tied in the back with flowing silk and lace flying in an invisible wind. Her hair was tied up in a bun, two strands dangling over her shoulders in her usual fashion. Her arms were coated with the silk and the sleeves ended off draping down along her sides. Her fingers were curled around a bouquet of red roses that shined from dew, and white lilies that sparkled in the sunlight around them. The ground was coated in a light pink as cherry blossoms broke from the branches they had homed and now danced along and aside Miss Honda.  
  
Kyo's eyes softened as Tohru came to him, beauty and all. Her azure eyes dazzled as she locked them on Kyo's standing in front of the neko. But now...he wasn't just a 'stupid cat' or had a 'true form'...he was free. Because of her. Because of Tohru.  
  
After the vows had been said and the promises kept, Kyo and Tohru turned to each other, crimson-blood eyes locking with cerulean-dream eyes. Kyo placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away her stray tears as she stared up at him angelically. Tohru placed her hands against Kyo's chest as she closed her eyes softly, her lashes caressing her cheeks as she leaned in towards Kyo. Kyo smiled as he closed his eyes, and felt the eyes of all Sohma's staring at them. They all waited for Tohru—a normal 'un-cursed' girl—to kiss and be forever in love with the Cat of the Zodiac...the one no one else could reach.  
  
But Tohru Honda—the Miracle of the Sohmas—sure as damned did.  
  
Kyo lifted his finger to the corner of her eye, wiping away the tears before he leaned in and shared the kiss that broke the Zodiac Curse forever.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**My Notes:** sooo!! How'd y'all like it? Nice happy ending, surprisingly. Some of my stories are all sort of sad ending-ish. Did you get the ending?! It was that one part that Kyo had dreamed about after he fell uncounscious!! Go back and see if you wish. I'm so happy for all the reviews, sorry all for not updating sooner. Wanted to hold this good chapter for a while, my friends!! Thanks!! Till next story, Lata!--_Kiyoshi_   
**No Japanese in this chapter**  
  



End file.
